FAMILIA UCHIHA
by Red-LiesChan
Summary: Tres meses han pasado desde el final de la guerra, Naruto acaba de despertar de un largo coma encontrándose con grandes sorpresas. ¿Esta embarazado?, ¿Hinata embarazada de Sasuke? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Sasuke esta tan extraño con él?...y lo más importante. ¿Por qué mierda Itachi decía que él es el padre de su hijo?, Sin duda muchas cosas pueden pasar en tres meses./SasuNaru/ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamier: **_Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san. :3

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Yaoi, Slash, futuro Lemon y vocabulario obsceno.

"_**Bla bla bla"-**_ conversaciones de Naruto y Kurama.

_**Parejas:**_ SasuNaru, ItaNaru y una más aun no revelada. :3

..

..

* * *

† **Secretos Uchiha †**

**By **RedLies-Chan

**Capitulo 1: **Despertando a una dolorosa realidad.

Oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que lo rodeaba, no sabía en donde estaba. No se podía mover, no podía sentir…no podía hacer nada. ¿Acaso todo eso era algún Genjutsu?,…no, no podía ser un genjutsu. Ya la guerra había terminado. Él lo recordaba.

Recordaba el cuerpo inerte de Madara en el sucio suelo; en donde miles de amigos y enemigos, habían muerto. Recordaba haber visto un gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Sasuke antes de perder la conciencia…

Pero,…después de eso ya no recordaba nada. ¿Estaba muerto?, ¿Ese había sido su triste fin?

Bueno, al menos puede estar orgulloso de decir que fue el que derroto al gran Uchiha Madara. Sintió un suave frío pegar con su piel,…era lo primero que sentía…; frío, no sabía si estaba sonriendo pero esperaba que así fuese.

-¡Naruto!

Esa voz. La reconocía…, era la de Tsunade. Se removió incomodo y frunció el ceño, tratando de abrir esos hermosos zafiros que tenía por ojos. Seguía y seguía escuchando la voz de Tsunade, haciéndose cada vez más cercana…

Hasta que lo logro. Abrió al fin sus ojos; solamente para volver a cerrarlos nuevamente a causa de la luz de la habitación, para luego sentir como alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente casi dejándolo sin aire…

-¡Naruto, gracias a Dios despertaste!-exclamo una suave voz de mujer, haciendo que sus ojos trataran de reconocer mejor a la chica.

-…Sakura-chan…-soltó con su voz un poco más ronca de lo normal, haciendo que la peli rosa lo volviese a abrazar con abundantes lágrimas en sus jades ojos. Abrazo que fue correspondido por el rubio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-Estoy de vuelta ttebayo…

Tsunade sonrió aliviada al ver como Naruto sonreía, al fin lo tenían de nuevo con ellos. Durante esos tres meses en los que el rubio estuvo en coma; no hubo día, hora o momento en los que la rubia Hokage no estuviera buscando una forma de despertarlo. Hasta que lo logro.

Y ahora si podía sonreír con alegría y no irse derrotada por no haberlo logrado.

-¿¡Baa-chan, que no me vas a abrazar ttebayo!?-pregunto Naruto bromeando un poco, y haciéndose el molesto. Hasta que sintió otros dos cálidos brazos acunarlo; en un tibio abrazo, dejándolo completamente sin habla…

Él nunca hubiese creído que Tsunade lo abrazaría, únicamente le había dicho eso para molestarla un rato. Pero ahora, al tener a la rubia abrazándolo con tanta fuerza…solo hizo que una inmensa alegría creciera dentro de él…

Tsunade se separo de él con delicadeza, para luego toser disimuladamente, ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Sakura. Aunque la rubia Hokage quisiese hacerse la dura, todos sabían el gran cariño y aprecio que tenía por el kitsune…

Naruto pestaño un par de veces un poco confundido, y luego miro a las dos mujeres frente a él con confusión.

-¿¡Baa-chan, que fue lo que me ocurrió ttebayo!?-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, haciendo que Sakura bajara la cabeza con tristeza.

-Naruto, después de que vencieras a Madara caíste en un profundo coma debido al cansancio y las heridas de la batalla. Nos costó mucho traerte de regreso.-termino de explicar Tsunade, seriamente.

El kitsune bajo la cabeza recordando todo lo que había pasado en esa guerra,…para luego volver a posar sus celestes ojos en la rubia frente a él.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?

-Tres meses.-fue la corta y seria respuesta de la Hokage. Naruto suspiro bajamente, sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Estuvo en coma por tres meses. Pudo haber muerto postrado en esa cama, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y estaba muy agradecido de ello.

_**-"Deberías darme las gracias mocoso…"-**_susurro una molesta voz en su interior, haciendo que frunciese el ceño.

_**-"¿Y porque lo debería hacer?, zorro tonto"-**_dijo con diversión, haciendo que Kurama riera sonoramente.

_**-"Porque yo salve tu pequeño trasero de la muerte, si no fuese por mí tu y ese mocoso dentro de ti estarían muertos"**_**-**dijo el zorro con burla, haciendo que Naruto formara un gracioso puchero en su rostro.

Hasta que lo noto.

_**-"¿Mocoso?,… ¿Dentro de mí?... ¿De qué demonios hablas Kyubi?"**_-pregunto Naruto totalmente confundido. Kurama estaba a punto de contestarle la interrogante a su contenedor, cuando Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un puño que fue clavado directamente en su rostro…

Cortesía de Tsunade, por supuesto.

-¡Mocoso, ponme atención maldición!-dijo una histérica Tsunade, con ansias asesinas.

-¡Lo siento baa-chan, ttebayo!-dijo Naruto, con sus manos juntas. Rogando por que la rubia no le diese otro golpe y lo dejara en coma de nuevo.

Tsunade suspiro bajamente, con una preocupada Sakura a su lado tratando de calmarla.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor trate de calmarse.-dijo la peli rosa con preocupación, para luego mirar a Naruto fijamente- Naruto, debes prestarle atención a Tsunade-sama. Lo que te dirá es muy importante.

El kitsune asintió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo suspirar a alumna y maestra.

-Mira mocoso. Presta mucha atención. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Naruto, no sé como ocurrió; aunque creemos que Kiuby tiene que ver con esto. Sin embargo, no estamos seguros.-dijo Tsunade preocupadamente, poniendo al rubio de igual manera…

¿Qué era eso tan serio que Tsunade le quería decir?, y sobre todo. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Kurama en todo eso?...junto sus rubias cejas con preocupación, listo para escuchar lo que la rubia le tuviese que decir…

-Naruto estás embarazado.-finalizo la rubia Hokage con seriedad. Dejando al Uzumaki atónico.

Se esperaba cualquier cosa, que estaba invalido, que ya no podría comer Ramen, incluso que se había vuelto más idiota que lo normal!, pero jamás eso. Dos minutos, dos minutos pasaron en los cuales Naruto no había dicho una sola palabra y tenía su mirada escondida tras su flequillo.

Incluso Sakura pensaba que el rubio había entrado en un mini shock, hasta que una estruendosa risa se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación.

-¡Hahaha, buena broma Baa-chan!, ¿En dónde está Kakashi-sensei?, seguramente él fue el de la idea.-río con ganas Naruto, limpiándose una lagrimita de sus ojos.

Tsunade cerró sus puños fuertemente, y se acerco al rubio quitándole de encima la sabana que cubría su cuerpo.

-¡No es una broma mocoso!-casi grito la Hokage, poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de Naruto haciendo que un terrible frío subiera por toda la columna del rubio.

La sentía, podía sentir como su vientre estaba más abultado. Era como si le hubiesen metido un pequeño balón de baloncesto en su vientre; un muy pequeño balón, se sentó en la blanca cama en donde estaba. Y con el miedo y la incredulidad plasmados en su rostro se toco su vientre, era dura, su barriga estaba dura. Dura y redonda. Miro a Tsunade a los ojos, completamente tembloroso y más blanco que un papel…

¿¡Qué demonios significaba todo eso¡?

-…B-aa-chan…,es-to es una br-oma ¿Verdad?-tartamudeo Naruto con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, y cerrando sus manos fuertemente en su abultado vientre.-¡Es una broma, yo soy un hombre no puedo tener a ningún bebé dentro de mí!

-¡NO ES UNA BROMA! ¡Sí puedes tener a un bebé dentro de ti, porque lo tienes!-grito la rubia furiosamente, tomando del cuello de la bata del hospital al kitsune. Para luego zarandearlo con fuerza.- ¡Estas embarazado Naruto, tienes tres meses de embarazo!

-¿¡Y quien mierda es el papá entonces, he¡?, ¡Yo soy virgen, no recuerdo haber tenido sexo con nadie!

-¡Lo tuviste!¡ Tal vez no lo recuerdes ahora, pero sí lo tuviste porque ese mocoso que tienes en el vientre no estaría ahí, si no fuese porque alguien te metió una maldita polla por tu trasero!-termino de decir Tsunade, para luego soltar a Naruto fuertemente y dejarlo sentado en la cama de la habitación…

Naruto no podía dejar de llorar, eran demasiadas emociones y sorpresas juntas. Era demasiado para él, ¿Embarazado?, ¿¡Como mierda podía estar embarazado!? ¿Quién era el padre de su bebé?, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y sollozo fuertemente. Mientras que Sakura lo abrazaba tal y como si fuese un bebé…

-Ya, tranquilo Naruto.-susurro la peli rosa, con un doloroso nudo en su garganta por ver a su mejor amigo así.-Pronto sabremos qué fue lo que paso,…te ayudaremos. Créeme que nunca te dejaremos solo.-apoyo la chica, abrazando aun más fuerte al rubio…

Tsunade suspiro bajamente, y se acerco a los dos chicos. Con la preocupación y la tristeza plasmada en su hermoso rostro.

-Naruto, tienes que tranquilizarte.-ordeno la Hokage, haciendo que el kitsune la mirara fijamente y aun con lágrimas en su rostro.- Si quieres entender mejor lo que te está sucediendo, habla con Kiuby. Él debe saber porque estás embarazado.

Naruto miro a Sakura fijamente, y esta asintió con confianza. Tratando de darle un poco de apoyo a su amigo. El rubio separo un poco a Sakura de él, y temblando de pies a cabeza. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba en un oscuro y húmedo lugar; con un enorme y naranja zorro frente a él.

_**-"…Mocoso, así que te has enterado."-**_susurro Kurama, lamiéndose una de sus patas. Naruto lo miro con enojo, y cerró sus puños fuertemente.

_**-"¿¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!? Dime porque estoy embarazado Kurama!, ¿¡Que mierda es lo que me pasa¡?"-**_grito Naruto aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y su mirada firme en el zorro frente a él…

Kurama lo miro fijamente; con esos enormes y sádicos ojos rojos fijos en él, llenos de un sentimiento de empatía.

_**-"Mocoso tu sabes bien como se hacen los bebés. ¿O quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?"**_

_**-"!No es eso, zorro estúpido!¡Yo no puedo estar embarazado, soy virgen, nunca nadie me ha metido nada en el trasero nunca!"**_-grito el kitsune histérico, y casi a punto de jalarse los pelos…

Kurama se estaba burlando de él. Ese maldito zorro sabía lo que le pasaba y no se lo quería decir.

_**-"Mira gaki, tu ya estuviste con alguien. Ni tú ni yo recordamos con quien, por el simple hecho de que el bastardo con quien lo hiciste, hizo un maldito jutsu que sella ese recuerdo en tu pequeño cerebro."-**_explico el Bijū con frustración, sin duda alguna Naruto hacía que perdiera su autocontrol…

Naruto lo miro incrédulo por unos momentos, tratando de procesar lo que el zorro le había dicho. Hasta que frunció el ceño y lo señalo.

_**-"¿¡Y porque mierda no has desecho el maldito jutsu!? ¡Zorro de pacotilla!"-**_exclamó el kitsune con los nervios de punta, haciendo que Kurama lo mirase con enojo.

_**-"¡Porque no es fácil estar fecundando a tu mocoso y destruir el maldito jutsu al mismo tiempo, mocoso imbécil!"-**_escupió el zorro con molestia, y haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara a más no poder_**…-"¿¡Quien mierda crees que es el que te permite estar embarazado¡?, ¿La pechugona?-**_pregunto el zorro con sarcasmo, refiriéndose a Tsunade con su última pregunta…

El imbécil de Kurama tenía que sacar ese tema al aire. Tks estaba seguro que solo lo hacía para molestarlo.

_**-"Tks…, no sé qué hacer. Estoy embarazado y ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido sexo con alguien. ¡Por Kami-sama!, ¿¡Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí?!"**_**-**exclamó Naruto con frustración, y nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…

Cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo, mirando como Tsunade y Sakura lo miraban preocupadamente. Las dos esperando escuchar lo que el zorro le había dicho. Bajo su mirada tristemente, y se abrazo a sí mismo.

-Kurama dice que es a causa de él que estoy embarazado. Y…no recuerdo quien es el papá, porque la persona con la que tuve relaciones, hizo un jutsu que bloquea ese recuerdo. Así que ahora, no sé quién demonios me dejo en esta situación.-susurro el rubio con un doloroso nudo en su garganta. Sakura se acerco a él y le paso una mano en la espalda, tratando de apaciguar un poco el dolor de este…

Tsunade bajo la mirada algo confundida, para luego mirar a Sakura y darle a entender que saldría un momento. A lo que la peli rosa asintió en silencio.

-…Sak-ura-chan…tengo mi-edo…-susurro bajamente Naruto, haciendo que la chica lo abrazara fuertemente. ¿Cómo no tenerlo?, Naruto era solo un adolecente. Tenía 17 años apenas. Y ahora que le dijesen que estaba embarazado de tres meses, así sin más,…no podía ser bueno para ninguna persona…

Sakura bien sabía que el rubio había estado solo toda su vida, únicamente preocupándose de su bienestar. ¿Cómo haría ahora con un bebé en camino, si apenas y cabía él solo en el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía?, sin duda su mejor amigo estaba en serios problemas…

-Tranquilo, ya verás que todos te ayudaremos. Kakashi-sensei te ayudara, Tsunade-sama te podrá enseñar a cambiarle los pañales al bebé, Sasuke-kun y Hinata también tendrán un bebé entonces no…

-¿Qué?...-susurro el rubio incrédulo, separándose unos centímetros de Sakura. No, seguramente él había escuchado mal. No podría ser que…-¿Hinata está embarazada de Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto, rogando al cielo porque hubiese escuchado mal…

Sin embargo, al parecer alguien haya arriba lo odiaba y mucho.

-Sí,…hehe ¿Quién lo diría no?...al fin alguien logro conquistar el frío corazón de Sasuke-kun.-dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se borro por completo al ver como el rostro de Naruto se llenaba de lágrimas.

El kitsune se acostó de nuevo en la cama y le dio la espalda a la chica, Sakura lo miro confundida. Poniéndose de pie lentamente. No entendía porque Naruto se había puesto así. ¿Acaso ella había dicho algo malo?...

-Déjame solo Sakura-chan.-susurro el rubio, conteniendo los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta en ese momento.

-Pero…

-¡Por favor!-suplico Naruto, escondiendo su rostro en la pequeña almohada de la habitación.

Sakura suspiro bajamente, y una solitaria lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Para luego darse la vuelta lentamente y a paso lento salir de la habitación en silencio. Esperaba que Naruto fuese hacer el mismo de siempre, de verdad que eso era lo que ella más deseaba.

Apenas y escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, sollozo y ahogo sus gritos de tristeza en la ahora húmeda almohada bajo su rostro. No podía ser cierto, no podían estar pasándole esas cosas a él.

Embarazado.

Sasuke esperando un bebé de Hinata. Sin duda muy fuertes noticias para poder sobrellevarlas al mismo tiempo. Sasuke no podía estar enamorado de Hinata,…no,…le rogaba a Kami-sama porque no fuese así.

Ese teme no podía amarla a ella. Cuando él había sacrificado casi todo lo que tenía por traerlo de vuelta, por traerlo a su lado una vez más. Sin duda su vida era una mierda. Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, y con un enorme dolor en su pecho poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Para así tratar de olvidar por un momento todo lo que estaba pasándole.

.

.

Suspiro bajamente a causa del frío que se colaba en el interior de sus prendas, y se acomodo mejor su capa. Para así ocultar su rostro, sin duda nunca pensó en volver a Konoha. Nunca estuvo esa opción en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía de volver. Lo necesitaban. Y estaba seguro de que podría ayudar a esas personas que él conocía muy bien.

-Es hora de hacerte una visita, otouto.-susurro bajamente Itachi, miro frente a él la enorme puerta que le daba la bienvenida a Konoha.

Era hora de volver a enfrentar los monstruos de su pasado.

**C**on**t**inu**a**rá…

¡Hola!, espero no haberlos decepcionado con la historia. De verdad espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquitito haha. Muy bien, sin más que decir me despido. ¡Nos leemos, cuídense!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-san. :3

**Alcaraciones:** Muy bien, muchos me han preguntado cuál es la pareja principal de la historia. Pues bueno la historia es un **SasuNaru**; esa es la pareja principal, pero puse también ItaNaru porque va contener también momentos de esta pareja. Sin embargo, la principal es SasuNaru. Espero hayan entendido. :)

También me gustaría decirles que aunque Naruto este embarazado, no es como si lo fuese hacer una adolecente tímida y femenina, claro que no. Él seguirá teniendo su personalidad normal, es Naruto después de todo. :D Y así será con todos. Sobre de quién es el bebé de Naru-chan, aun no se los puedo decir porque arruinaría la trama haha.

Sin más que decir. A leer¡

...

* * *

† **F**AMILIA **U**CHIHA **†**

**.**

**..**

**Capitulo 2:** Misterios…

Vacío. Así se sentía en ese preciso momento, era como si toda su vida se hubiese enredado en unos cuantos minutos. Inconscientemente poso una de sus manos en su redonda barriga, acariciándola lentamente con cariño. Su bebé no tenía la culpa de nada. Ya lo había pensado durante toda la noche…

No sabía muy bien como había terminado embarazado, sin embargo, jamás haría algo para lastimar a su bebé. Porque no importaba cuán difícil fuera, él tendría a ese bebé y lo cuidaría con su vida si era necesario…

Era su familia ahora. Su única familia. Sonrió suavemente y cerró un momento los ojos, ese día saldría del hospital. Tsunade le había dicho que era peligroso que saliera del hospital a tan corto tiempo, sin embargo, Kurama ya se había encargado de curar cualquier herida o dolor que él tuviese… y se lo agradecía…

Ya no podía estar otro momento más metido entre esas cuatro insípidas paredes blancas. Subió la mirada al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría, dejando a la vista el alegre rostro de Sakura…

_ ¿Listo para irnos?-pregunto la peli rosa alegremente.

_ Claro Sakura-chan, vamos o moriré si como de nuevo la comida de este hospital ttebayo!

La susodicha sonrió de lado ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo, notando como Naruto se bajaba lentamente de la cama. Corrió a su lado preocupadamente, y lo tomo del brazo ayudándolo a bajar más cuidadosamente.

_!Sakura-chan¡-casi grito el kitsune con enojo- ¡Yo puedo solo, no estoy invalido ttebayo!

_ No seas necio Naruto, yo te voy a ayudar a ir hasta tu casa y punto.-dijo Sakura con seriedad. Naruto asintió rápidamente, no quería enojar a la peli rosa. Ya tenía suficiente con los golpes de Tsunade cuando la llamaba vieja…

Salieron de la habitación del rubio a paso lento, Sakura saludando alegremente a unos cuantos ninjas médicos del lugar. Naruto estaba totalmente callado, y tapaba lo más que podía su abultado vientre con la chaqueta naranja que siempre portaba. No quería que nadie supiera aun de su "pequeño" secreto…

No. Nadie lo podía saber. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien se metió en su camino, haciendo que casi se cayera al piso de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que lo evitaron. Abrió sus celestes ojos lentamente; ya que los había cerrado por instinto, y cuando miro la cara totalmente pálida de Sakura frente a él supo que algo no andaba bien…

_ ¿Estás bien, dobe?-esa voz. Se separo de la persona que lo había salvado de caerse, y se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo. Encontrándose con dos negros ojos que lo miraban fijamente, mierda. Solo él podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrarse con Sasuke apenas saliendo de su habitación…

Y lo peor. Que su corazón latiera tan rápidamente solo al verlo después de estar tres meses en coma.

Seguramente era el Karma. Los dos se quedaron mirando por largo tiempo, Sasuke sin dejar traslucir absolutamente nada en su mirada. Y Naruto con todas sus emociones y sentimientos totalmente revueltos, estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento…

_Sasuke-kun, Hinata que raro verlos por aquí.-hablo Sakura tratando de sonreír, para tratar de cortar un poco ese tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

Y es que con esas miradas de Sasuke a Naruto, y viceversa. ¿Quién no se iba a sentir incomodo?

Naruto se sobresalto al escuchar a Sakura decir el nombre de la Hyuga, mirando rápidamente hacía un lado de Sasuke. Y sí, efectivamente ahí estaba Hinata. Totalmente sonrojada, con la cabeza gacha, con su mano entrelazada con la de Sasuke y por supuesto con un abultado vientre.

_No es raro. Hinata tenía cita para ver cómo está el bebé.-dijo Sasuke seriamente, aun con su mirada fija en Naruto.

Sakura sonrió fingidamente y suspiro.

_ Ya veo…

_ ¿Na-ruto-kun, entonces es verdad?-susurro la Hyuga bajamente, haciendo que el kitsune la mirara confundido.- ¿Estas embarazado?-termino de preguntar, señalando el abultado vientre del rubio.

Mierda. Se le había abierto la chaqueta cuando casi se cae, subió rápidamente la cremallera de su chaqueta y asintió en silencio a lo que Hinata dijo. No quería ver a Sasuke, ya era suficientemente doloroso verlo tomado de la mano de una Hinata embarazada. Ese bastardo podía hacer lo que quisiera, a él ya no le importaría…

_Felicidades.-dijo la Hyuga con una extraña sonrisa, Sakura la miro algo confundida y trato de sonreír. Era mejor salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, la cosa se estaba poniendo bastante tensa…

Y ella podía notar mejor que nadie la incomodidad palpable de Naruto.

_Bueno, nosotros nos vamos hehe. Naruto tiene que descansar. Hasta pronto.-se despidió Sakura con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro, tomando al rubio lo más rápido posible de la mano y así los dos salir corriendo de ahí…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y cerro sus manos en puños rápidamente. Naruto estaba embarazado,…no podía ser. Simplemente era imposible, aunque tal vez el zorro tuviera que ver mucho con eso. Estaba a punto de seguir a Naruto cuando un suave apretón en su mano derecha lo hizo regresar al mundo real, Hinata lo miraba confundida a su lado.

Suspiro bajamente y trato de serenarse. No podía perder el control ahora. Tenía que estar serio. Era un Uchiha después de todo. Naruto siempre había hecho que se sintiese confundido, eso era cierto, sin embargo, ya luego hablaría con el kitsune.

_Vamos.-susurro jalando a Hinata consigo, hacía dentro del Hospital. Quería que toda esa maldita cita terminara lo más rápido posible, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que ese día no iba a ser tan normal…

Y eso de verdad le preocupaba.

.

.

Tsunade aun no lo podía creer, simplemente era algo totalmente irracional. Y aun así, ahí estaba. Tenía a Uchiha Itachi frente a ella, como si nunca hubiera muerto. Seguramente tomar tanto sake ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Sin embargo, Shizune también lo estaba viendo. Y estaba igual de incrédula que ella…

Tosió un poco; aclarándose la garganta, y miro fijamente a Itachi frente a ella.

_Itachi. ¿Cómo…, estás vivo?, no se supone que tu moriste cuando el Edo-Tensei de Kabuto se desactivo. Es más, Sasuke nos dijo que tú fuiste el culpable de que Kabuto desactivara el Edo-tensei. Usando los jutsus prohibidos de los Uchihas. El Izanagi y el Izanami.-susurro la rubia Hokage con sus manos a la altura de su mentón, estaba confundida…

Simplemente no podía creer que Itachi estuviese frente a ella, y mucho menos la razón del Uchiha para volver a Konoha. Aunque podía sospechar que era por Sasuke. Itachi suspiro bajamente, y miro fijamente a la Hokage…

_Lo sé Tsunade-sama, sin embargo, Orochimaru es el causante de que este aquí.-apenas termino de decir eso, y Tsunade casi se atraganta con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando en ese momento.

_ ¿¡Orochimaru!? ¡Ese desgraciado se largo a penas y terminamos de derrotar a Madara, y aun así sigue haciendo de las suyas!-casi grito la rubia, golpeando fuertemente el escritorio bajo ella. Rompiéndolo en dos pedazos, ante la tranquila mirada de Itachi y la asustada de Shizune…

Itachi suspiro hondamente, y clavo sus negros ojos en la rubia.

_ Mi otouto le pidió a Orochimaru que me reviviera, pero en ese momento Orochimaru no había perfeccionado a tal nivel el Edo Tensei como para revivirme complemente igual a como era antes de morir. Hasta hace unas semanas.-susurro el Uchiha con seriedad.- Orochimaru me revivió hace unas semanas, había perfeccionado el Edo Tensei a un nivel inimaginable. Es por eso que estoy frente a usted tal y como si nunca me hubiese muerto.

_ Es extraño. ¿Por qué Orochimaru le haría ese favor a Sasuke?

Itachi frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por la Hokage.

_Porque Orochimaru adora a mi otouto. O más bien, adora el Sharingan de Sasuke. Él haría cualquier cosa por tener el poder de los Uchihas. Es por eso que sé muy bien que le pedirá a mi otouto una "paga" por el favor de haberme revivido.

Tsunade frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, realmente eso era un problema. Konoha aun no se había recuperado totalmente de los daños hechos por la guerra, y que Orochimaru viniese ahora para buscar problemas no podía ser nada bueno. Suspiro hondamente y poso sus ojos en el Uchiha frente a ella…

¿Cómo Itachi podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación así?

_Sabes bien los problemas que esto trae para la aldea. Si esa serpiente viene y ataca Konoha, solamente nos dejara en peores condiciones de las que estamos.-dijo Tsunade con su semblante serio, Itachi asintió tranquilamente.

_Lo sé. Pero, Orochimaru no hará nada. Al menos no aun.-susurro el Uchiha totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

Tsunade alzo una ceja extrañada.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

El azabache cerró los ojos un momento, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo.

_Porque hay algo en esta villa que Orochimaru quiere más aun que el propio Sharingan de mi otouto.

¿Algo más importante que el Sharingan para Orochimaru?, eso sin duda era preocupante. Desde que ella había conocido al sannin, este siempre había estado obsesionado con el poder. Y aun más por el prestigioso poder de los Uchiha. Y ahora venía Itachi y le decía que había algo aun más importante que eso para Orochimaru. Sin duda estaba aun más confundida.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando Itachi?

_Orochimaru quiere el bebé de Naruto-kun.-y apenas termino de decir eso, Tsunade casi salto de su asiento totalmente sorprendida y atónica. Miro incrédula al Uchiha frente a ella, y miro a Shizune a los ojos. La cual había permanecido callada todo el tiempo.

_Shizune. Vete.-ordeno la Hokage, la pelinegra asintió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Con una temblorosa mano en su pecho.

Tsunade se mordió su labio inferior y clavo nuevamente los ojos en el pelinegro. Itachi no había cambiado su semblante en ningún momento, estaba más tranquilo que una hoja. Y eso solo la preocupaba aun más.

_ ¿Para qué…?-tartamudeo la rubia, siendo interrumpida rápidamente por Itachi.

_Porque yo soy el padre del bebé de Naruto-kun. Y eso lo hace un Uchiha, ese niño no solo va a poseer el Sharingan sino que también tendrá parte del chakra y el poder del Kyubi.

Ahora sí se podría decir que estaba oficialmente en shock, ¿Itachi el padre del bebé de Naruto?... ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?, acaso Itachi le estaba mintiendo. No, el semblante del Uchiha no le decía nada. Aunque considerando que Itachi había sido un ANBU y el genio del Clan Uchiha, tal vez el Uchiha le estuviese mintiendo y a ella ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza esa posibilidad…

Frunció el ceño fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Para sentarse de nuevo en su asiento.

_No sé si creer en tu palabra Itachi, pero lo hare. Solamente si me dices que es lo que planeas hacer con todo esto.-dijo la Hokage totalmente seria, ella consideraba a Naruto como el nieto que nunca tuvo. Y lo defendería de quien fuera, incluso si un Uchiha y un Sannin legendario estaban involucrados.

_Lo protegeré.-dijo sin vacilar el Uchiha, sorprendiendo a la rubia.- Protegeré a Naruto-kun y a mi…hijo, aunque tenga que dar mi vida en ello. Naruto-kun puede venir a vivir a la mansión Uchiha conmigo, al menos mientras los ANBU puedan investigar el paradero de Orochimaru más a fondo.-propuso el pelinegro, totalmente confiado.

Tsunade guardo silencio unos momentos, no era mala idea. Itachi le había caído del cielo, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Naruto no podría sobrellevar eso del embarazo por sí solo. Y si bien Sakura y ella trataban de estar siempre con él, también tenían obligaciones que cumplir. Aceptaría, al menos mientras que encontraba el lugar en donde esa serpiente se escabullía…

Y cuando lo encontrara, Orochimaru habrá querido nunca haber nacido.

_Bien. Acepto, pero tú tendrás que explicarle todo a Naruto. Tú sabes cómo es, y si se puso totalmente loco al saber que estaba esperando un bebé. Ahora imagínate como se pondrá cuando le digas que tú eres el padre de su bebé.-suspiro Tsunade, acariciándose la nuca con una de sus manos.-Ten paciencia con él.

Itachi asintió tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación.

_Itachi.-llamo la Hokage con preocupación.

_ ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?-dijo el pelinegro, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

_Sasuke y Hinata viven en el Mansión Uchiha ¿Verdad?-pregunto temiendo a la respuesta.

_Sí, mi otouto vive ahí con su prometida.

Seh, sin duda eso no sería nada fácil para Naruto.

.

.

Y de nuevo solo. No sabía muy bien porque, pero su apartamento nunca le había parecido tan grande como en ese momento. Sentado en el sofá, viendo un estúpido programa sobre chicas con el corazón roto y con un litro de helado en las manos. Simplemente no sabía que le estaba pasando.

Seguramente eran las hormonas por el embarazo. Suspiro hondamente y se puso de pie, para caminar hacía la cocina. Y antes de llegar ahí, paso por un gran espejo que le devolvió la mirada. Se quedo apreciando su reflejo por largo tiempo, tenía el cabello igual de desordenado que siempre, tenía una camiseta naranja con un espiral negro en el centro; que hacía que su abultada barriga se acentuara más. Suspiro hondamente y sonrió de lado…

Al menos no estaba completamente solo. Tenía a su bebé con él, y eso era importante. Se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido tras él, y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba viendo a su acompañante con un kunai en su mano derecha y con el ceño fruncido…

_Naruto-kun, por favor baja el kunai. No te voy a hacer daño.

Esa voz. Soltó el kunai en su mano rápidamente, y miro a la persona frente a él con incredulidad. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?, ¿No estaba muerto?, lentamente los latidos de su corazón se fueron incrementando y los nervios lo invadieron.

_I-tachi.-susurro bajamente, el pelinegro frente a él lo miro fijamente y suspiro.

_Tenemos que hablar. La Hokage me envió aquí para contarte algunas cosas Naruto-kun.-dijo el pelinegro, el kitsune salió de su mini shock y asintió algo desconfiando. Señalándole al Uchiha un lugar en el sofá para que tomara asiento.

Él por el contrario permaneció de pie. Aun no confiaba del todo en el Uchiha.

_ ¿Qué es lo que me vas a contar?...-pregunto el rubio, haciendo una mueca de asco. Las malditas nauseas lo estaban atacando de nuevo.-…Y… ¿Cómo estás vivo Itachi?...

_Estoy vivo por Orochimaru, Naruto-kun voy a ir al punto de esta conversación. No te puedo seguir engañando.-dijo el azabache firmemente, preocupando un poco al kitsune.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Mierda habla de una vez Itachi, o me vas a matar de los nervios, ttebayo!

_Yo soy el padre de tu hijo.-soltó el Uchiha, dejando en completo shock al rubio.- Y no solo eso, Orochimaru quiere al bebé para poder entrenarlo y en un futuro robarle su cuerpo y el Sharingan. Yo…no te estoy mintiendo Naruto-kun.

_ ¿Q-ué?-tartamudeo el rubio, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.- ¿¡De que mierda estás hablando Itachi¡?, ¡Tu y yo nunca hemos estado juntos!-casi grito Naruto, con su corazón completamente acelerado.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos un momento, y camino hacía el rubio lentamente. Posando dos de sus dedos en la frente de Naruto.

_Cierra los ojos.-ordeno.

Naruto pestaño un par de veces confundido, pero aun así cerro sus ojos rápidamente. Y solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos, para ver como unas extrañas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza. Era él…,…y tenía a alguien encima.

_**_"!…Ahhh…n-o…te v-alla-s… ¡"-**_se miro así mismo exclamando esas palabras, con el rostro sonrojado por la excitación y por el calor. Alguien estaba sobre él, era de cabello negro…y de ojos negros…

Sin embargo, no podía apreciar su rostro por completo. Por un momento pensó que era Sasuke,…pero luego el rostro de Itachi se dejo ver. Haciendo que todas sus esperanzas se fueran a la mierda…

No podía ser. ¿En qué momento estuvo él así con Itachi?, si bien el Uchiha era muy atractivo. Él nunca lo había visto así, nunca pensó en tener sexo con Itachi!

_**_"N-o te vuelvas a ir…por favor…"-**_eso fue lo último que susurro su yo del recuerdo, antes de caer totalmente rendido ante el cansancio. ¿No te vuelvas a ir?,… ¿Por qué él le había dicho eso a Itachi?

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando Itachi quito los dedos de su frente, dejándolo caer sentado al piso de su apartamento. Por un momento le pareció ver el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi activado, seguramente estaba viendo mal. Suspiro bajamente, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Definitivamente esa era la semana de darle las sorpresas de su vida a Naruto. Nunca en su vida pensó que Itachi era el padre de su hijo, nunca, le habían pasado pocas posibilidades por su cabeza. Pero nunca imagino que su bebé era hijo de un Uchiha.

Subió su mirada lentamente hacía Itachi, que estaba agachado frente a él con un semblante preocupado.

_Naruto-kun,…sé que todo esto es muy impactante para ti, pero es verdad. Yo… le propuse a Tsunade-sama que vinieses a vivir conmigo a la Mansión Uchiha.-miro a Itachi incrédulo y negó.

_No Itachi, tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo ni siquiera sé porque hicimos lo que hicimos. Yo puedo cuidar de mi bebé solo.-dijo el kitsune rápidamente, poniéndose de pie junto al Uchiha.

Itachi suspiro bajamente y lo tomo de los hombros.

_Es por protección, es más fácil para los ninjas de Orochimaru hacerte algo si estas solo. Y aun más en estas condiciones. Yo te quiero proteger Naruto-kun, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja o que duermas conmigo en mi cama. Solamente que me permitas velar por la protección tuya y de mí hijo.-explico el pelinegro seriamente, haciendo sonrojar un poco al rubio por lo que dijo…

Naruto suspiro hondamente, él mejor que nadie sabía que no podría pasar todo eso solo. Había ganado una guerra, había asesinado a Uchiha Madara, había podido controlar al demonio más fuerte del mundo Shinobi y aun así, no podía sobrellevar estar embarazado.

Simplemente no. Pero, si iba a la mansión Uchiha lo más probable es que Sasuke estuviera ahí. Frunció el ceño fuertemente, iría, pero lo haría únicamente por su hijo. Sasuke se podía ir a la mierda si quería…

Se puso de pie lentamente con ayuda de Itachi, y miro por largo tiempo al Uchiha frente a él. No muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Está bien. Lo hare Itachi.-acepto al fin con una media sonrisa en su rostro, Itachi frente a él sonrió de lado agradecido.

Sin duda sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil convivir con Sasuke. Y mucho menos ahora que estaba comprometido. Sería; sin duda, su infierno personal.

.

.

Ella era tímida. Lo era, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo, no era tonta. Y sabía muy bien cuando algo le pasaba a la persona que quería, Sasuke estaba molesto, aun no sabía porque. Pero lo estaba. Después de haber ido al Hospital de Konoha para ver cómo estaba su bebé, pasaron un momento a la Torre Hokage; para que Sasuke entregara los informes de una misión, sin embargo, el Uchiha y la Hokage se quedaron hablando un largo rato…

Obviamente dejándola a ella fuera de la oficina de esta. Luego de eso, Sasuke salió hecho una furia de ahí. Ni siquiera la miro, simplemente llegaron a la mansión y el Uchiha comenzó a "entrenar" en el jardín…

Aunque más bien estaba quemando todos los árboles a su alrededor. Hinata daba gracias a la Hokage por no permitirles usar jutsus avanzados en los entrenamientos, si no estaba segura que todo el bosque estaría prendido a causa de un Amaterasu. Suspiro bajamente y acaricio su redonda barriga.

Ella amaba a Sasuke, de eso estaba segura. Lo amaba mucho, tanto que hizo algunas cosas que estaba segura nunca le contaría al Uchiha. Bajo la cabeza unos momentos, quedándose en completo silencio…

Hasta que escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría, dejando mostrar a Naruto y a…Itachi. Hinata quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver a su ahora cuñado; parado tranquilamente en la entrada del lugar, con un serio Naruto a su lado. El cual la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando un borrón negro paso a su lado; tan rápido que no lo pudo ver, deteniéndose frente a Itachi. Para así tomarlo del cuello fuertemente, era Sasuke. Abrió a más no poder sus perlados ojos asustada, al ver como el Uchiha menor pegaba al azabache a la pared de la mansión. Tan fuerte que incluso un poco de polvo cayó del techo…

Naruto los miraba igual de confundida que ella.

_ ¿¡Que mierda pretendes con esto, Itachi!?-gruño Sasuke totalmente furioso, Hinata poso una de sus manos en su pecho por el miedo. Ella nunca había visto a Sasuke actuar así.

Por otro lado, Itachi lo miraba totalmente tranquilo. Sintiendo la presión que hacía la mano de Sasuke en su cuello.

_Tu sabes lo que pretendo Sasuke. No eres ningún idiota.

Sasuke se mordió uno de sus labios fuertemente; haciendo que un hilito de sangre saliera de él, para luego apretar aun más su mano en el cuello de su aniki.

_! Eres un bastardo, no tienes porque andar mintiendo!¡ Sabes bien que todo **eso** es una maldita mentira!

_ ¿Entonces tu sí dirás la verdad?-pregunto Itachi con seriedad, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con los dientes fuertemente apretados.- Dísela, y entonces yo detendré todo esto.-volvió a hablar el azabache, con los rojos ojos de Sasuke clavados en él…

_...Vete a la mierda.-termino de susurrar el Uchiha menor con rabia, para así soltar a Itachi y salir de ahí a paso lento. Naruto sintió un escalofrío al sentir por un momento la negra mirada de Sasuke clavada en él.

¿A qué se debía todo eso?,… ¿Itachi y Sasuke peleándose?...sin duda su estadía en la mansión Uchiha y con la familia Uchiha. Sería bastante complicada.

**C**on**t**in**u**ar**a**…

Muy bien, espero de verdad que el capi les haya agradado. :) Ya que lo escribí con mucho cariño :3 XD, ahora les quiero decir que aun no se aseguren completamente con eso de que Itachi es el papá del bebé de Naru-chan, esta historia tiene muchos secretos, y yo siempre les voy a dejar pistas para que no les sea tan difícil deducir algunas cosas. :3 Bueno les quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review, de verdad gracias. ^^

Y ya saben si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber. :3 Ya en el otro capi contestare sus reviews. :)

**Agradecimientos**_**: Guest, Naru88, Io Kyo, Kumikoson4, luna pricessa, Goten Trunks5 y Noa-Chan22.**_ Muchas gracias, nos leemos! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Lo que necesito

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, **no es mío** es de Kishimoto-san. :3

**Notas: **¡Hola! :D Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi de esta loca historia hehe, y de paso también desearles un lindo Año Nuevo, que la pasen bien con sus familias y amigos. :3 Les tengo que decir que este capi me costó bastante escribirlo, por el simple hecho de que yo nunca los he dejado tanto tiempo separados hehe. Amo verlos juntos, sin embargo, en este fic eso llevara más tiempo. Así que este capi tenía que quedar triste, y caso lloro escribiendo una de las últimas partes hehe seh soy una llorona.

Les recomiendo que lo lean escuchando la canción de amor que más les guste, que sea triste hehe, así se meterán más en la lectura. Bueno, sin más que decir les deseo un feliz año nuevo y a leer!

.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FAMILIA UCHIHA**

_**-"El amor se sigue sintiendo igual de bien; incluso cuando todo está mal, sin duda nos hace ciegos."-**__Anónimo._

Capitulo 3: **Lo que necesito…**

**C**onfundido. Así era como se sentía en ese preciso momento, malditamente confundido. Suspiro hondamente, tratando de controlar la frustración; que creía y crecía dentro de él, esos idiotas lo volverían loco algún día…

Y con idiotas se refería a los "grandes" hermanos Uchihas, y es que Naruto ya no sabía qué demonios pensar. Esos dos se mandaban miradas tan extrañas, era como si se estuviesen amenazando en silencio uno al otro. Y lo más sospechoso de todo era que siempre lo hacían cuando él se encontraba entre ellos…

No entendía, no entendía que demonios escondían esos dos. Ya estaba harto de ser el maldito ignorante en toda esa situación.

-Naruto-kun…-salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa dulce vos hablarle, trato de sonreír tal y como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era más parecida a una extraña mueca…

Sin duda todo eso le estaba afectando mucho. Hinata estaba con su cabello atado en una cola alta y un delantal adornaba su esbelta figura, no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica era la esposa perfecta para cualquier hombre…

Incluso para Sasuke, mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, eso le molestaba. Él no podía ser egoísta, Hinata era la mujer perfecta para Sasuke, era tímida, cariñosa y seguramente sería buena madre.

Todo lo contrario a él.

-¡Naruto-kun!

-¿Ah?-pestaño varias veces, confundido. –Oh perdona Hinata, hehe es que estoy algo distraído.

La chica lo miro fijamente, para luego pasar su mirada hacía la pequeña barriguita del rubio. Y mirarla por largo rato, Naruto se estaba sintiendo bastante incomodo ante eso. Después de todo que estén viéndote o más bien; viendo a tu vientre tan fijamente, podía incomodar a cualquiera…

Hinata era rara.

-Yo…solo quería preguntarte si quieres comer algo.-dijo la pelinegra tímidamente, y por un momento el kitsune sintió como si la chica le estuviese mintiendo…

-No gracias, pero me acabo de comer un litro de helado con fresas, galletas y chocolate ttebayo!-soltó el kitsune con una alegre sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo acariciando tiernamente su vientre. La única personita que podía alegrar su día era su hijo…

Sin duda ya lo amaba demasiado.

-Ya veo, yo también comía bastante en los primeros meses.-opino la Hyuga, tomando asiento frente al rubio.

Naruto la miro curiosamente.- ¿Cuántos meses tienes Hinata?...-le dolería saberlo, pero sería lo mejor. Sasuke ya no era para él…

**Nunca **había sido para él.

-Siete.-contesto Hinata con alegría, incluso sus blancos ojos soltaban una chispa de emoción.- Creo que va a nacer en setiembre hehe, aunque ya patea mucho.

-¿¡De verdad, ttebayo!?-exclamó el rubio con sorpresa, él ya quería que su angelito comenzara a patear. Sin duda ese día lloraría toda la noche…

La Hyuga asintió energéticamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su redonda y gran barriga.

-Sí hehe.

Naruto sonrió sinceramente ante eso, mirando fijamente el vaso de agua frente a él. Hinata era buena persona, él no podía desearle ningún mal, no, él no era así. Si Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos era porque los dos se amaban; y querían compartir su vida con el otro, él no podía andar haciendo un mal tercio entre ellos…

-Supongo que Sasuke se alegro cuando le diste la notica de tu embarazo.-dijo el rubio sin pensar, notando como la chica se tensaba de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar extrañarse un poco ante eso…

¿Por qué Hinata tenía ese semblante tan…triste?, era como si al él haberle preguntado eso, ella hubiese recordado algo. Y por su cara, algo no muy alegre…

-…L-o hizo.-contesto la peli negra rápidamente, levantándose de su asiento para ir hacía el lavaplatos.-Él dijo que nos amaba, y que al fin alguien había podido darle lo que él siempre quiso.

Naruto sintió como un incomodo y fuerte dolor se colaba en su pecho, dolía y dolía mucho. Era como si le estuviesen metiendo miles de agujas en su corazón, sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules se cristalizaron…

No debía de llorar. Pero,…era tan difícil, respiro hondamente limpiando lo más rápido posible una de las lágrimas que se le había escapado y se puso de pie. Hinata seguía de espaldas a él, con el cuchillo para cortar verduras; fuertemente apretado entre sus manos…

-…Me alegro por ustedes.-contesto el kitsune sinceramente, posando una de sus manos en su pecho.-De verdad espero que puedan ser una gran familia,…t-engo que ir con Itachi. Nos vemos luego Hinata.

La Hyuga escucho como los pasos de Naruto por el pasillo de su casa; se hacían cada vez más lejanos, hasta que llego un momento en que no los escucho más. Y entonces…, ella al fin pudo dejar de apretar tan fuerte el mango del cuchillo en su mano izquierda…

-…Si claro…, te alegras por nosotros.-termino de susurrar la chica con su rostro totalmente serio, poso un tomate en la tabla para cortar; y lo corto en dos con tanta fuerza, que se mancho un poco su rostro y delantal…

Tenía que controlarse más...

.

.

Apenas y cerró la puerta del baño, fue cuando se permitió soltar todas las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos. Se dejo caer lentamente por la celeste pared del lugar, y ya en el suelo escondió su rostro entre sus piernas…

Quería detenerse. Quería dejar de llorar, pero…simplemente no podía, se los imaginaba. Imaginaba a Sasuke besando a **Hinata**, a Sasuke abrazando a **Hinata**, a Sasuke haciendo el amor con **Hinata** y a Sasuke…teniendo su primogénito con **Hinata**…

Él quería tener eso, él quería ser la otra pieza que complementaba la vida del Uchiha. ¿Por qué no podía?,… ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno para él?,…lo persiguió casi por tres malditos años para regresarlo a casa. Se mato entrenando solamente por él, se arrodillo y humillo ante el maldito Raigake para que no lo matara y ¿Así era como Sasuke se lo pagaba?…

¿Cogiéndose y embarazando a Hinata? …que "gran" paga.

Se mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte; que pudo sentir como un hilito de sangre bajaba de él, no debía de llorar y mucho menos maldecir a Sasuke. Él no tenía la culpa, no. Sasuke no tenía la culpa de no amarlo,…respiro hondamente y limpió las restantes lágrimas que aun se mantenían en sus ojos…

Se sentía terrible. Le dolía el pecho, le ardían lo ojos a causa del llanto y se sentía peor que una mierda. Seguramente eso era lo que las personas llamaban un desamor, sonrío irónicamente ante eso y suspiro…

Él era Uzumaki Naruto, había vencido al Akatsuki más fuerte de todos, había salvado a la aldea dos veces, había vencido a Uchiha Madara y…ahora superaría un maldito desamor. Se puso de pie rápidamente y abrió el grifo del agua, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos con el agua…

Él tenía porque luchar, debía de cuidar a su bebé. Desde ese momento ese sería su único motivo para vivir, darle todo el amor y el cariño que él no tuvo a su bebé. Trato de sonreír de lado; lográndolo y sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismo, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como tocaban la puerta del baño…

-¿Naruto-kun, estás bien?-le pregunto Itachi, con un deje de preocupación en su voz. El Uzumaki suspiro hondamente por millonésima vez en el día, y tomo el pomo de la puerta para así abrirla…

Encontrándose con el apuesto y preocupado rostro de Itachi frente a él, no pudo evitar sentir como los nervios venían a él. La presencia de Itachi lo hacía ponerse nervioso, seguramente eran esos malditos genes Uchihas…

-¿Te encuentras bien?, tengo bastante buscándote.-informo el pelinegro, posando una de sus manos en la frente del kitsune.

Naruto asintió nerviosamente. Tomando la mano de Itachi entre las suyas, y sonriéndole con sinceridad…

-Sí, solamente tenía que ir al baño unos lo miro fijamente por unos segundos; con la desconfianza plasmada en sus ojos, el kitsune no pudo más que morderse su labio inferior levemente…

Esperando y rogándole a Kami que Itachi se creyera su mentira. Naruto no supo cuantos minutos pasaron, pero; cuando Itachi suspiro resignado y le sonrío de lado, al fin pudo respirar tranquilo…

-Muy bien,…yo tengo que decirte algo pero no sé como lo tomaras.-el rubio lo miro con preocupación, e Itachi no pudo más que cerrar sus manos en puños, muy fuertemente…

No quería dejar a Naruto solo. Sin embargo, tenía que irse por un tiempo o entonces el kitsune estaría de verdad en peligro.

Estaba a punto de decirle al chico la noticia. Cuando una suave voz de mujer interrumpió en la sala, Hinata asomo su cabeza tímidamente por uno de los pasillos de la mansión y junto sus dedos, bastante nerviosa…

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-san?-pregunto Itachi con su semblante serio. Naruto no pudo evitar notar el gran cambio de humor que el pelinegro mostraba cuando Hinata estaba cerca de él, sin duda nunca entendería a los Uchihas…

La Hyuga bajo la cabeza; al parecer apenada, y luego los miro fijamente.

-Y-o…quería preguntarle si podría ir conmigo al hospital de la Aldea. Es que Sasuke-kun no está…-la chica se detuvo un momento al nombrar al chico, sintiendo como un doloroso nudo se hacía notar en su garganta.-Y mi padre aun no acepta nuestra relación, es por eso que no puedo salir de la mansión si no es con Sasuke-kun o alguien que me acompañe.

El silencio invadió la habitación por largo tiempo, hasta que Itachi asintió y camino a paso lento hacía la salida de la mansión. Con una nerviosa Hinata que apenas y pudo tomar su bolso de uno de los sillones, y seguirle el paso al Uchiha…

-Naruto-kun cuando vuelva terminaremos de hablar.- terminó de decir el pelinegro, para luego salir junto a la Hyuga de la elegante mansión.

Dejándolo a él completamente solo. De inmediato se abrazo a sí mismo con vehemencia, odiaba estar solo en esa casa.

Y mucho más…, sabiendo que Sasuke podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Solo esperaba que el Uchiha no volviera antes de que Itachi y Hinata llegaran…

Porque entonces las cosas se pondrían tensas. Muy tensas…

.

.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres otro trago chico?, has tomado desde que amaneció y ya son las tres de la tarde.

-Deme la maldita botella y cállese. Le estoy pagando para que me de alcohol, no para que sea mi maldita niñera.-soltó con voz rasposa Sasuke, ante la resignada mirada de un anciano tras la barra…

El anciano suspiro bajamente, prometiéndose no volver a meterse en los problemas de los demás. Sin duda ese Uchiha era alguien raro, llego ahí a las cinco en punto de la mañana, sin decir absolutamente nada, ni hablar con nadie más…

Y en todo ese tiempo, lo único que había pasado haciendo era tomar y tomar. Él no tenía que ser un genio para saber que lo que ese chico tenía era un mal de amores, y ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple…

Sasuke había pasado repitiendo y repitiendo el mismo nombre desde que llego: **Naruto**, sin duda era un nombre extraño para una chica.

Miro la botella en sus manos con asco, dejándola en la barra de la sucia y apestosa cantina en la que estaba. No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía al pensar eso, él, Uchiha Sasuke. Un ANBU de élite, tomando como un maldito alcohólico en la más baja y asquerosa cantina de toda Konoha…

Sin duda era algo irónico. Y también algo, que en ese momento, le importaba una reverendísima mierda…

Todo era culpa de **él. **Tomo la botella de alcohol entre sus manos; por millonésima vez en el día, y acabo con el líquido en ella de un trago. Todo era culpa de Naruto, si tan solo no lo hiciese sentir de **esa **manera cuando estaba cerca de él, si tan solo no se metiera en sus pensamientos en cada maldito segundo del día, sin tan solo…no se partiera de los celos al verlo tan cómodamente con el desgraciado de su hermano…

Lo detestaba. Odiaba a Itachi en ese momento, apretó tan fuerte la botella en su mano que esta se rompió en mil pedazos; hiriendo su mano y haciéndola sangrar, se puso de pie lentamente dejando un rollo de billetes en la barra…

Ante la atenta y preocupada mirada del mesero del lugar.

No sabía muy bien cuanto había tomado, pero estaba bastante mareado. No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos levemente; al toparse con la molesta luz del sol pegando de lleno en su rostro, frunció el ceño ante eso…

Odiaba el día, era tan molesto. Había calor, la gente reía y gritaba estupideces y no lo dejaba dormir cuando se desvelaba. Estaba completamente seguro que la noche era mucho mejor…

En la noche podías hacer cosas que ninguna persona pensaría qué harías. Se detuvo un momento al pensar en eso,…mordiendo su labios inferior levemente, aun recordaba lo que había hecho cuando estaba con Hinata la noche anterior…

Un error. **Un grave error**…

**=FLASH BACK=**

Cada embestida que daba al pequeño cuerpo bajo él; era cada vez más profunda y placentera, Hinata gemía altamente metiendo sus uñas en su espalda. Haciéndolo gruñir al sentir como lo rasguñaba un poco. Podía sentir el sudor bajar de su rostro y su cabello azabache pegarse a su frente a causa del mismo…

Quería sentirse completo. Completo con la persona que estaba bajo él, sin embargo, no lo lograba. Por más que escuchara gemir a Hinata su nombre; una y otra vez, no sentía nada. Porque por más que lo molestase, tenía que admitir que deseaba que fuese otra persona la que gimiera bajo él, que fuese otra persona la que enterrara sus uñas en su espalda…

Deseaba que esos ojos que lo miraban llenos de deseo; no fuesen blancos, fuesen azules. Y eso lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo, lo que él quería era prohibido.

No podía pensar en eso. No podía pensar así.

Bajo su negra mirada hacía el rostro bajo él y frunció el ceño; cerrando sus ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos de nuevo. Y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento e hizo que detuviera el movimiento de sus caderas por un momento…

No lo podía creer. No sabía muy bien si era una ilusión o era real. Sin embargo, ahí estaba…Naruto estaba bajo él, con su boca levemente entreabierta, sus celestes ojos brillantes de placer, su rubio cabello pegado a su frente y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas…

Él no era tan fuerte como para soportar algo así…

Ese fue su límite. Beso a "Naruto" bajo él con tanta pasión que por un momento se asusto de sí mismo, mordió, acaricio y disfruto cada parte de esa, ahora, roja boca. Se separo unos milímetros del kitsune y le dio cortos besos en su boca, mientras sus manos danzaban por todo el moreno cuerpo del "chico"…

Beso y mordió el cuello de Naruto, haciéndolo suspirar de placer. Quería oírlo más, quería oírlo gemir más, cada gemido que salía de la boca del kitsune lo estaba volviendo loco. Comenzó a embestir lentamente al rubio bajo él, haciendo que este temblara un poco a causa del placer…

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer al sentir las piernas de Naruto rodear su cintura, haciendo que llegase aun más dentro de "él"…

-S-asuke…más rápido…-le dijo Naruto al oído haciendo que una oleada de placer subiera por todo su vientre, no se hizo esperar. Lo embistió tan rápido que incluso podía escuchar el sonido de la cama pegar contra la pared, era increíble. Nunca había sentido tanto placer antes,…bueno tal vez sí…

Pero la misma persona que se lo estaba causando en ese momento, se lo causo aquella vez. Naruto gemía altamente, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y mirándolo con sus ojos entreabiertos.

Frunció el ceño levemente a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo; sus musculosos y torneados brazos estaban tensos, a causa de la fuerza que estaba utilizando para que su cuerpo no cayese encima del de Naruto. Se sentían tan endemoniadamente bien; sentir como llegaba cada vez más profundo dentro del kitsune, en ese momento se sentía completo…

Naruto lo complementaba. Él era lo que **necesitaba**.

-Te a-m-o Sa-suke…-no pudo evitar que sentir una oleada de felicidad al escuchar eso, acerco su rostro al de Naruto y lo beso lenta y tiernamente. Como nunca había besado a nadie, acaricio sus mejillas levemente tal y como si se pudiesen romper…

Y cuando se separo de él lo miro fija y profundamente, sorprendiendo al chico un poco.

-Yo también te amo. Te amo demasiado **Naruto**.

Y fue ahí cuando toda la felicidad y esperanzas de Hinata; se fueron al caño, empujo al alvino lejos de ella con las saladas lágrimas desbordándose de sus perlados ojos. Sasuke la miro confundido por un momento, para que luego su rostro tomara un semblante totalmente serio…

La Hyuga lo miro levantarse de la cama que los dos compartían, sollozando en silencio, el Uchiha se puso sus pantalones y camiseta rápidamente. Y dándole una última mirada; a una destrozada Hinata con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, salió de su habitación a paso lento…

Y en ese momento. En ese preciso momento, Hinata se permitió llorar, maldecir y odiar a un más a cierto rubio que dormía plácidamente en la habitación de al lado. Mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, mientras que sus manos se cerraban con fuerza en las sabanas bajo ella…

Por un momento creyó que ese amor y ternura en los ojos de Sasuke era para ella, que ella fue la causante de esa desbordante excitación en el Uchiha y que ese _**"Yo también te amo"**_ que había soltado el pelinegro era para ella…

Fue tan ingenua y estúpida. Miro su redondo y gran vientre fijamente, ¿De qué demonios le servía estar embarazada?, Sasuke seguía igual con ella. Era frío y distante, creyendo que ella no notaba la forma en que miraba a Naruto.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar nuevamente. No, no debía de llorar. Era ella la que estaba esperando un hijo de Sasuke; no Naruto, era ella la que se iba a casar con Sasuke, no Naruto y era a ella la que Sasuke tenía en la cama cuando quería. No iba a ser Naruto.

No iba a perder. Ella no era una mala persona, simplemente quería demostrarle a Sasuke cuanto lo amaba. Incluso…si eso incluía cometer algunos errores y esconderle algunos secretos…

Porque en el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿No?

**=END FLASH BACK=**

Sin duda ese había sido un grave error, imaginarse que estaba haciendo el amor con Naruto fue un error muy grande. Él no quería herir a Hinata, pero, Naruto lo confundía mucho, no podía controlarse mucho cuando se trataba del chico zorro. Salió de sus pensamientos y a paso lento entro a su mansión…

Notando como el silencio reinaba en la gran sala, Hinata e Itachi no estaban, eso era bueno. No quería ver a ninguno de los dos, los dos hacían que su poco autocontrol se fuera a la mierda. Se dejo caer en el sofá de la habitación, con pereza y molestia…

Le dolía la cabeza, tenía ganas de vomitar y un sueño terrible. Nunca más volvería a beber de esa manera, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y descansar unas cuantas horas. Cuando noto como unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules lo miraban con preocupación…

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado por eso.

Naruto no sabía qué demonios hacer o pensar, tenía a Uchiha Sasuke frente a él. Con el cabello totalmente revuelto, el rostro demacrado y totalmente ebrio. Algo que no se veía todos los días…

-…Oye teme ¿Qué demonios te paso?…-pregunto el kitsune curiosamente, Sasuke se enderezo con dificultad en el sofá. Y suspiro bajamente, mirando tan fijamente al Uzumaki frente a él; que este no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, para luego cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño…

Ese maldito bastardo no lo iba a ver débil ante él. Ha, claro que no.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo, dobe?...Estás preocupado por mí.-soltó el Uchiha más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya quisieras bastard…¡S-asuke, s-uéltame idiota!-exclamó el kitsune al verse acostado en el sofá de la sala, con un divertido Sasuke encima de él. Mierda, solo eso le faltaba... ¿Por qué Kami-sama lo ponía en esas situaciones?...

El universo conspiraba contra él, seh tenía que ser eso. Era por eso que el idiota de Sasuke y él terminaban en tanta gays situaciones. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el aliento del azabache pegar contra su cuello, haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran y su corazón comenzara a bombear sangre rápidamente…

No tenía que ser ningún genio para saber que, seguramente, su rostro parecía un maldito farol Chino en ese momento. Tenía que alejarse de Sasuke, o entonces las cosas se pondrían bastante peligrosas…

-Vamos dobe, acepta que me amas y por eso te preocupas por mí.-dijo el Uchiha con seguridad, depositando pequeños y húmedos besos en el cuello del moreno. Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente, pensando en cualquier otra cosa…

Algo que lo distrajera de esos malditos besos en su cuello. Pero,…era tan difícil…

-N-o digas estupideces, pedazo de idiota. Yo no te amo.- dijo Naruto no muy seguro de sus palabras, estaba a punto de empujar a Sasuke lejos de él, cuando algo muy peculiar lo detuvo…

Sasuke lo miraba tan profundamente que, por un momento, hizo que su corazón se detuviera de golpe. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo miraba así?,… ¿Por qué se estaba acercando tanto a él? Y… ¿¡Porque demonios él no lo alejaba!?

-No me amas…, ya veo. Entonces porque no me regalas un beso.-sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas ante esa petición, pero qué demonios era todo eso… ¿Acaso era alguna macabra broma hecha por el Uchiha?

Volvió de sus pensamientos, al sentir el aliento de Sasuke pegar levemente en sus entreabiertos labios. Olía a alcohol,…sería tonto decir que no lo quería besar. Lo quería hacer, eso era seguro. Lo quería besar hasta que el aire se les acabara y tuvieran que separarse por más, quería dejar su marca en esos apetitosos labios rosados. Quería explorar con su lengua cada lugar de esa boca…

Sin embargo, no lo podía hacer. Él no era tan bastardo como para destruir una familia completa, solamente por un calentón de Sasuke. Miro hacía un lado con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, y poso sus dos manos en el pecho del azabache, tratando de alejarlo de él…

Aunque no estuviera usando nada de fuerza para hacerlo, era como si su cuerpo no le estuviese obedeciendo y le estuviese diciendo _**"!A la mierda con Hinata, bésalo de una buena vez¡" **_no, esa no era su mente o cuerpo. Ese era Kurama…

Maldito zorro. Siempre se metía en sus pensamientos.

-Aléjate teme,…estás ebrio…-susurro bajamente, aun sin mirar al pelinegro al rostro.

Sasuke suspiro bajamente, y lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a mirarlo.

-No tan ebrio como para no saber lo que quiero.

No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos enormemente al escuchar eso, una leve esperanza crecía en su pecho, pero debía de ignorarla. Él y Sasuke no podían estar juntos, no podían.

-… ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-no pudo evitar preguntarle, después de todo no podía pensar del todo bien teniendo la boca de Sasuke a milímetros de la suya. Quería acercarse, acercarse más y al fin tocar esa suave y húmeda textura…

El Uchiha lo miro con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, y poso una de sus manos tras su cuello.

-Besarte.-eso fue lo último que escucho salir de la boca del azabache, para luego sentir los labios de este presionar los suyos. En un profundo y apasionado beso, Sasuke mordía y acariciaba con su boca toda la superficie de sus labios. Seguramente dejándolos algo rojos…

Entreabrió sus celestes ojos levemente, al sentir la mano del Uchiha introducirse bajo su camiseta blanca. Tocando y acariciando todo a su paso, Sasuke metió su lengua lentamente en su cavidad, enredándose y peleándose con la suya…

Exploro, sintió y saboreo cada parte de la boca del kitsune, y con cada pequeño roce, con cada pequeño beso que se daban al separarse para tomar aire y en cada pequeño espacio que su lengua acariciaba al introducirse dentro de la boca de este. Se daba cuenta de que eso no era una ilusión…

No, Naruto estaba correspondiéndole y estaba abrazándolo y pegándolo fuertemente contra él. Lo tenía ahí con él, era de él, podía sentir la lengua del rubio dentro de su boca, podía sentir la saliva de los dos mezclarse entre sus bocas y a veces perderse en sus mentones…

Podía sentir cada uno de los pectorales y músculos, escondidos bajo la camiseta del Uzumaki. ¿Cómo demonios pudo estar sin eso por tanto tiempo?, sin duda eso era lo que siempre **necesito**…

Los dos se separaron lentamente, mirándose por largo tiempo fijamente. Naruto fue el primero en bajar su mirada y sonrojarse violentamente por lo que habían hecho, había besado a Sasuke y no había sido un beso nada corto e inocente…

¡No! ¡Si el muy bastardo le había metido la lengua hasta la coronilla!...Aunque le haya gustado bastante que lo hiciera, Sasuke lo fue enderezándolo lentamente; sentándolo frente a él, y quedando con los rostros bastante cerca de nuevo…

No pudo evitar perderse en esos negros y profundos ojos, que lo miraban fijamente. Él había peleado miles de batallas, había ganado la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y había vencido muchas veces…

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía pelear contra él?, ¿Cómo podía pelear contra todas las emociones que él le hacía sentir?...era injusto. Sasuke era un tramposo.

-Eres bastante malo conmigo ¿Lo sabías bastardo?-dijo Naruto formando un adorable puchero en su rostro, Sasuke no pudo evitar acariciar levemente una de las mejillas del chico…

-Tú eres peor conmigo…-contesto el Uchiha, depositando un pequeño beso en la boca del kitsune. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente ante eso…

-Entonces dime… ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?

Sasuke guardo silencio por varios segundos, frunciendo el ceño levemente al hacerlo. Estaban cometiendo un error, él no podía estar con Naruto y Naruto no podía estar con él, cerró sus manos fuertemente haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos a causa de la fuerza que utilizaba…

Naruto suspiro bajamente, sintiendo un molesto nudo posarse en su garganta sin permiso. ¿Era tan malo que amara a Sasuke como lo hacía?,… ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía estar junto a él? Era simple. Sasuke amaba a Hinata, Sasuke iba a tener un hijo con Hinata y él…no podía entrometerse en eso…

-No lo sé.- contesto al fin el pelinegro, Sasuke atrajo a Naruto hacía su pecho. Envolviéndolo ahí en un fuerte abrazo, en donde los dos trataron de consolar al contrario.-…Pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima al escuchar eso, era bastante doloroso. Todo eso dolía, y dolía mucho. Sasuke frunció el ceño fuertemente y atrajo a Naruto más cerca de él…

Él no podía estar con Naruto,…simplemente no podía. Porque si lo hacía, Itachi diría toda la verdad y entonces…realmente lo perdería para siempre. Y él no era tan fuerte como para pelear contra eso. Además del claro hecho; de que le prometió a Hinata casarse y formar una familia con ella, para que su hijo no tuviera que pasar lo que él paso…

Itachi ahora estaba con Naruto, y al parecer este lo apreciaba mucho y los dos iban a tener a…un bebé. Acaricio lentamente el pequeño barriga que se dejaba notar en el vientre de Naruto, sorprendiendo un poco a este, el kitsune cerró los ojos lentamente al sentir el suave tacto de Sasuke en su vientre...

Quería formar una familia con él, quería estar con él siempre. Eso era lo que él **necesitaba**.

Y lamentablemente era algo imposible para ambos. Pero,…por un momento se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos ocultos que los dos tenían por el otro. Por un momento imaginarían que eran una linda y feliz familia…

Aunque eso fuese algo imposible, sabían que eso era exactamente lo que los dos **necesitaban**.

**Continuara…**

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, y no me maten hehe ya pronto estarán juntos. Y muy pronto sabremos los secretos que guardan todos los personajes, porque son bastantes XD. Otra cosa, Hinata no es la mala de la historia por si las dudas, más sin embargo, ella sí hizo algo que tiene bastante relevancia en la historia. Lo que les quiero dar a entender es que yo no voy a ponerla como una santa paloma, porque ella es humana y creo que todos hemos cometido errores a lo largo de nuestra vida e incluso en algún momento hemos llegado a enojarnos tanto con alguien que creemos que lo odiamos.

Ella ira madurando a lo largo de la historia, es todo lo que puedo decir XD. Itachi es un poco más complicado, ya que en él caen todos los secretos él es el único que sabe absolutamente todo, claro menos los secretos de Hinata. Así que de él pueden esperar cualquier cosa, es la caja de sorpresas de la historia.

Tengo la fe de que ya algunas hayan podido resolver todo este misterio o al menos ya deducen algunas cosas hehe.

**Agradecimientos:**

**luna princessa****:** ¡Hola luna-chan! Me alegra que el fic te guste, y ya estés deduciendo algunas cosas por ti sola , y seh como ya dije Hinata no es tan inocente como parece hehe de hecho tiene un secreto bastante grande. :3 De nuevo gracias por tu lindo review, me alegra tenerte de lectora. Que tengas un feliz año nuevo en paz con tu familia, nos leemos!

**angeli caduti****:** Oh nueva lectora, ¡Bienvenida! muchas gracias por tu review y tranquila que yo no voy a dejar mis historias inconclusas :3 las terminare todas, y seh Sasuke es muy celosa y más cuando se trata de Naru haha. Bueno, espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo y la pases bien. Nos leemos!

**Preciousscat6: **Muchas gracias¡, me alegro que te guste mi fic c: de verdad gracias. Me alegro que ya vallas atando los hilos de esta misteriosa trama hehe, de nuevo gracias por tu review y que tengas un feliz año nuevo. Nos leemos!

**Io Kyo****:** Oh tranquila Io-san, hay muchos secretos aun por salir a la luz, solo te puedo decir que no creas nada de lo que Itachi o Hinata digan. Absolutamente nada, menos de Hinata ella tiene un muy grave secreto por decir. Con respecto a la aclaración del la pareja principal, pues de nada c:, si tienes alguna duda nada más pregunta. Bueno, que tengas un lindo año nuevo y muchas gracias por tu review. Nos leemos¡ : )

**Kumikoson4****:** Sip Itachi sabe todo, en eso no te miento, es por eso que Sasuke esta tan enojado con él. Porque Itachi lo tiene en sus manos XD, me alegra que te guste mi fic ya que leí que no te gusta mucho el mpreg, así que gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. :D Que paces una lindo año nuevo y de nuevo gracias por el review. Nos leemos!

**Moon-9215****:** Algo muy malo Moon-san, algo bastante malo XD, pero no puedo decir que fue lo que hizo Hinata hasta después. :D Gracias por el review y espero que paces un feliz año nuevo. Nos leemos!

**IzumiNoTsuki****: **Oh bueno, hay muchos secretos que no salen a la luz aun, de hecho te diré que no creas en absolutamente nada de lo que Itachi o Hinata digan en el fic. Nada XD, muchas gracias por leer el fic y también por el review que me dejaste c: de verdad gracias y feliz año nuevo!. Nos leemos!

Muchas gracias a todos, incluidos los lectores anónimos o los que leen sin dejar review y están escondiditos hehe XD, bueno sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado del capi.

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


End file.
